Like A Woman
by slytherensangel26
Summary: This is a Velentines One-shot for all my readers. It takes place between 'Raising The Pterodactyl' and 'Trick Or Treat' Tomberly lemon. Rated M for Mature. Reader discretion is advised.


**Greetings Everyone! This is the little gift I promised everyone. But it's especcially for my faithful readers. It's gonna get hot and sultry, you will probably need a cold shower and some choclate after reading this. **

**This story takes place between 'Raising The Pterodactyl' and 'Trick Or Treat.'**

**I don't own Power Rangers. They are the property of Saban/Disney Channel and I don't own the song used in this songfic. But I do own all OC's and the plot for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

**_"Reefside High School. This is Margie. How can I help you?"_**

"Hi Margie. This is Dr. Oliver. Please inform Principle Randal that I'm taking a personal day. She's gonna need a substitute today."

"_**It's about time you took a day off. You've not taken one off since you got married."**_

"No rest for the wicked science teacher. The kids should be happy for the reprieve from the end of chapter test I promised them."

The secretary chuckled. _**"You enjoy the day off Dr. Oliver. I'll inform the principle. You'll be back in tomorrow?"**_

"Definitely. Thanks Margie."

"_**You're welcome Dr. Oliver. See you tomorrow."**_

"I'll be there. Bye!"

Tommy hung up and dialed another number.

"_**Red Dragon dojo. Sensei Jason here."**_

"Hey Bro. I need a favor."

"_**Name it."**_

"Kimberly's been really stressed out lately and I need to take care of her. Could you please take Kayla for the day?"

"_**When does she get out?"**_

"Around 2 pm. You're already on the list. All you gotta do is show your ID and you can pick her up."

"_**Sure, no problem. We all love Kayla. She'll have loads of fun with us."**_

"Thanks Jase, I owe you one."

"_**No debts between bros. We'll drop her off around 10. Is that okay?"**_

"Yeah, thanks."

"_**No problem. See you tonight."**_

"See you tonight. Bye!"

"_**Bye!"**_

Tommy hung up again and sighed happily as he sat in the parking lot of Wal-Mart. He had something special planned for his woman and it would take the entire day.

**

* * *

**

At the Oliver house

Kimberly sat at the family table in the kitchen gazing around the room. She had a lot to do today. The dishes needed to be taken out of the dishwasher and put away. The laundry was done but the clothes needed to be put away. Tommy's pants and shirt needed to be ironed and hung up.

There was no rest for the weary housewife.

Kimberly Ann Oliver sighed again. She really didn't need to do everything right away. She sighed and got up again. That could wait till later. Right now she wanted to soak in the club foot bathtub her loving husband had installed for her.

She walked into the bedroom and stripped off her pink silk nightgown and her underwear and then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the water and poured in some luxury bath bubbles her baby girl had gotten her for her birthday earlier that year. Once that was done she slipped into the warm water and let out a weary sigh.

**I know I've got a really good life**

**I'm a good wife, and a mama to a baby girl.**

**I'm a little bit of everything to everyone**

**It's like I'm riding on a Tilt-A-World**

**It's hard not to get caught up in the spinnings**

**And the laundry and the schedules of the everyday**

It'd been a busy time for her, she never imagined when she married the love of her life that she'd be filling in as emotional support to a new ranger team and a helping hand to their technical genius, Haley, during the battles and then even threw herself into some of the battles with the tyrannodrones. Then she'd stepped in and saved Kira from herself. It was a draining job for the former pink ranger…but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

She loved her daughter and husband and her extended ranger family…but she still felt tired and stressed out. Kimberly closed her eyes letting the warm water soothe her tired nerves.

**Sometimes I think about the way it was,**

**when we fell in love, things were different then**

**Innocent and wide open, free and beautiful**

**I wanna feel like that again**

**But somewhere along the journey**

**I lost a part of me and I know you can help me get it back**

**Yeah help me get it back**

As she lay in the tub she thought back to those tender days when they first fell in love. It had been so sweet and their love had quickly grown from a crush, to puppy love, and finally to a full blown love strong enough to support the tough times they'd gone through…especially when he'd had to be away from home studying with Anton Mercer. It'd been so stressful to manage a house and hold down the job she'd had while he'd been away.

Sure, when he'd got home he'd made it up to her. That first week he'd been back they'd made love like crazy, anywhere and everywhere. There wasn't a singe room they'd left alone. Their lust for each other had been insatiable. And Kayla had been the end result and that had led to their move here, to Valencia drive.

Their love had suffered a little bit, they still made love every now and then, but it wasn't as carefree as it used to be. Not with a little girl in the house and not with his teaching and paper grading. They were so busy and time alone was as rare as a pink dino gem…it didn't exist. Not for them.

As she lay there she toyed with the idea of just showing up at the high school, kidnapping her husband, and dragging him home where she'd ride him into the bed and have her wicked way with him. Anything to satisfy her womanly needs.

_Damn, how she wanted him. _She sighed as she felt her body respond to her thoughts. The tub wasn't big enough for her to service herself. She preferred the bed to take care of such needs. She got up then, dried herself off, wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door.

She gasped. This wasn't how she'd left the room. The bed was unmade, candles were lit and placed on every spot in the room. Soft music played on the stereo system.

"What is going on?" she asked softly and to herself.

Just then strong arms wrapped around her waist and a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Something I should have done before now, Mrs. Oliver. You look so sexy like this."

Kimberly's heart lept and she grinned wide and turned her head to see her husband who tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Tommy. What's going on? I thought you had to teach today."

"You come first Beautiful." he said as he gently tugged the front of the towel free and it hung open revealing all to him. He smiled seeing her breasts harden. "I took a personal day off. I arranged for Jase to keep Kayla the entire day. I have all day to take care of you."

He hands moved to brush gently over her stomach. "I've ignored you to long…but now I'm gonna worship you."

Kimberly almost went weak in the knees when Tommy tugged the rest of the towel off and tossed it aside before scooping her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

**Baby lay me down on our bed**

**Touch my body like only you can**

**Kiss me softly take away my breathe**

**Slow it down and make it real**

**Cause tonight I wanna feel like a woman**

Her body lit on fire when he gently latched on to her breast and sucked on it, all the while running his hands through her hair. She whimpered softly when his tongue flicked over the nipple and he suckled a little harder. After paying the other breast the same attention he left a trail of kisses down her stomach and to her thighs.

He gently kissed the inside of her thighs and then hearing her whimper again he looked up at her smiling. "That's right Beautiful I want you to enjoy what I'm doing to you. Don't hold back."

**You're the one who really gets me**

**Honey let me, feel the fire in your hands**

**I know you can keep me burning**

**Feel the yearnin , cause you're still my only man**

**Give me all that I can handle, light a candle**

**Only you can bring me back to life**

**Oh I need you tonight**

She trembled as he felt him part her the folds of her slit and lick her slowly and firmly. When he flicked his tongue over her clit she bucked hard. That made Tommy stop and smile at her with a love sick but darkened gaze. He licked his lips and then gently placed her legs on either side of his head and attached himself once again to her slit and kept going. With each pass of his tongue, Kim felt herself being drawn deeper and deeper in passion

She was close, so close…and then he stopped.

"Tommy!" she whined softly. "Don't stop…I…I need to cum."

He grinned loving what he saw. _Could his wife get anymore sexy when she was like this?_

He climbed up her body and kissed her lips softly. "I'm not stopping anytime soon, beautiful. I'm just taking it up a notch." With that he hurried out of his clothes and then gently pressed himself inside taking her as only he could.

Kimberly gasped feeling him spread her walls apart.

And then she started crying softly as he started moving. He went very slow drawing out her pleasure. And then he started rotating his hips so she felt every inch of him.

"Tommy….make me cum! Please!" she begged him shamelessly.

He grinned at her before pulling her up into his arms so that she was sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of him, now he was so deep into her that he soon bottomed out.

**Baby lay me down on our bed**

**Touch my body like only you can**

**Kiss me softly take away my breathe**

**Slow it down and make it real**

**Cause tonight I wanna feel…**

**Like a woman, touched for the first time**

**Like a flower that blooms in the sunshine**

**I need to feel your love inside of me**

Kimberly cried out softly again and started rolling her hips and he did the same, working together with her. Finally he could feel himself losing control and he held back now feeling Kimberly convulse around him.

Then with a loud cry she came shaking hard holding on to him for dear life and that was it for him. He came hard too, shooting his seed into her in hot spurts.

When all was quiet again and they were exhausted they fell to onto the bed and cuddled, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Kimberly felt so small in his arms but she was well loved.

Her body still trembled a little bit, and she could still feel the fire he created in her…the need that had not quite been satisfied…but she was content now.

**Baby lay me down on our bed**

**Touch my body like only you can**

**Kiss me softly take away my breathe**

**Slow it down and make it real**

**Cause tonight I wanna feel like a woman**

"You okay Beautiful?"

"Mmhmm." She said smiling now that the tremors had gone away. She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful. But we're not done yet. I've arranged for some Chinese food to be delivered and there's some chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge, and I brought some oil home for one of those sensual massages you love so much. We have the whole day to ourselves. This was just the beginning."

Kimberly giggled softly and nodded. Tommy just grinned and kissed her lips and was rewarded when she molded herself to him holding him closer to her.

She yawned and closed her eyes. Tommy kissed her softly. "Rest beautiful. You're going to need more energy for later."

But Kim was already asleep. Her husband just held her closer and let himself drift off. There was definitely more to come…but after a nap….they weren't as young as they used to be after all.

**Like a woman**

**Like a woman **

They awoke a couple hours later and made love again and shared lunch…and then another lunch. Before they napped again. That was followed by the strawberries and chocolate…and they had another round of dessert after that.

By the time Jason showed up with their daughter, Kimberly had fallen asleep and her hunger for her husband satisfied.

Jason gave him a knowing smirk as he handed the sleeping Kayla to her dad. "She's gonna be an awesome martial artist someday. She kicked uncle Rocky's butt today. She almost got me too."

Tommy smiled down at his sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead. "That's my little girl."

Then he looked up at Jase. "Thanks again bro. Kim thanks you too."

The former leader of the rangers waved him off. "Don't. The last thing I want to think about is what you've been doing to my little sister. Just go on and get some sleep. Oh, and Trini wanted me to pass on the invitation to the cookout this weekend. Everyone's gonna be there."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Alright then see you this weekend."

"Yep, night!"

"Night!" then he watched as the black truck with gold stripes pulled out and drove away before he closed the door and carried his baby girl into her bedroom and settled her into bed and then returned to his own.

He grinned when his wife cuddled closer to him. He pulled the covers onto both of them and then fell asleep himself.

**The End**

* * *

**Song credit goes to Jamie O'Neil and its called 'Like a Woman'**


End file.
